


Meet You There

by RequiemForACello



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: A Whole Mess, Angst, Friendship, Gen, a lot of screaming because boys are boys, but some fun tho, some kind of bullying, way too much sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForACello/pseuds/RequiemForACello
Summary: They all knew it was going to an end. But when that end came, everything they had were memories.





	Meet You There

 

 

 

"Where's the world that doesn't care? "

 

Life is a funny thing when you think about it. We all think we can choose what to do with it, but at some points, there is always something that is not in our hands, we cannot control and shake our entire existence. It was undeniable that everything they experienced that year was nothing else but a whole mess. Kasper had trouble finding words to even describe how it was. Blurry. All their hope crushed by even more deception. When he thought about it, he would not be able to say if the year he had lived was a good or a bad one. Nobody could. So, when he ended up alone, seared on the living room sofa, he was not surprised for even a second. He just had to start getting used to this deafening silence, making him anxious and afraid. Kasper always hated being alone with his thoughts, left on his own to deal with the voices in his head, the ghost of his own solitude following him around the empty gaming house. He remembered every memory, every little things that happened in the corner of the apartment. It was heartbreaking because he had no one to share them with.

Life is a funny thing when you think about it. We all grow up and think we will all end our life there, mostly because we are afraid of changes or not in the position to change that fact. We try to move on, travel when we have the chance, look at pictures of beautiful landscape, but our environment stays the same. Mihael never was the lucky type. He was born in a little village in the middle of a poor country, and he had to share everything he had, including his privacy, with his family. He went to high school, studying computer sciences, assuming he would later leave for Ljubljana and probably spend the rest of his life there, trying to put everything together and move on. However, one particular day in his life, one special day in late March, he got lucky. His parents were reticent, afraid and against it. Every day, he prayed, he fought harder and harder, just to reach for a chance to hear his parents say yes. Eventually it happened. That May, he boarded a plane for the first time to discover another world and another landscape. Mihael was lost and he was afraid. But he knew that he was not alone.

Life is funny when you think about it. You can live a happy life, being surrounded with a loving family and still feel like something is missing, like you have not met the people you’re supposed to meet to feel like everything is complete. That was what happened with Jonas. He was just that guy from Denmark, playing League, enjoying life as it was and as it went, not very much paying attention to what was going on around him. But when he met those people, he felt like he needed to do more. He had big shoes to fill, ti be the big brother. Being the oldest was not something he was used to. He had to learn how to be a confident, someone you could go to when you just need to empty the bag of feelings you have. Jonas never regretted enrolling for Splyce. Even if he was not really into the whole friendship or crew the boys formed, he was trying his best to help them. When he left, he decided to only keep the good parts of what they lived together, his natural optimistic nature being stronger than the rest. Changing everything when he built a whole world with his hands was devastating, but he knew it was for the best.

Life is funny when you think about it. Sometimes you meet people that are so different from you that you know you could never be friends in any other circumstances.These differences could be about your music taste, the fact you like something or not, but also how you cope with life and its unwanted events. Martin could never deny the fact he would not be friends with half of the team in “real life”. Except for Chres, he wouldn't even have paid attention to them, considering how different they were from him. It wasn't as if he regretted meeting them or anything, if he had to do it again, he would wish to meet the exact same people he met throughout his journey, because every single person influenced him. Martin was not the kind of boy who liked to go to people and try to be friends. According to him, it was a natural thing. You were either attracted to the people you are meant to be friends with or not; there was no need to try to create this bond between people. He was happy that they were all attracted to each other and they managed to make it work. Sadness came when he realized it was better if they were apart.

Life is funny when you think about it. You cannot choose your family or the environment where you grow up. Sometimes, this is like living in heaven because everything goes to your way and you have only a few things you can complain about. Chres never considered himself as an unlucky person. He was not the rich guy from the gang; he was certainly not the most clever, but he had a supportive family, and as much as his mom and sister were concerned, wonderful friends. But going to family dinner was always something challenging from him. Being the nerd in a sportier family was a burden he had to carry with him every time people asked him what he was going to do for a living. “This is not real sport, Chres.” When he was with them, doing what he loved, he did not feel judged; he did not feel like what he was doing was worth less than any other thing. Because he was important. He never felt unlucky because even when he thought everything was hopeless, he always had someone to cheer him up. He went to have a good time and found four brothers. The ones he never had.

Life is funny when you think about it. Those five boys were not supposed to meet. Their lives were so different and their life paths were going in different directions. But the funny part is that, at some point, those paths collided and they all followed the same one together. Friendship is a gift. Friends are the family you choose. They were the “longest roster playing together in EU LCS history”. But friendship does not make you win championships.

 " Maybe I could **[Meet You There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGyhjnKiYW8) "**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey my wonderful kittens!  
> I hope you like the beginning of this story. I decided to write about a underused roster, as a long time fan, i am very happy to be able to put some words on them.  
> I would like to thanks my baby Lexi ( @Golden_Viper) for her help, you are my mvp <3.  
> Thank you for your reading everyone, and i hope to see you again in the comments of the chapters.
> 
> Love you,  
> RequiemForACello.


End file.
